McMMO tutorial
NOTE: McMMO is no longer used on the server This is a guide to explain the many features of the popular plugin McMMO. This plugin allows for an RPG-like experience to exist in the world of Minecraft complete with experience points, special powers, parties, PvP and more! I’ll be going in depth about all the basic commands for both players and admin’s as well as most of the skills. (Excluding the underused or irrelevant skills). Here is a list of commands available to players of all kinds: /mcmmo Displays general mcMMO help text. /mcc Displays the list of mcMMO commands. /mcstats Displays the current skill levels of the player, including the current XP and the total needed to level up. /skillname Displays information on a specific skill. Ex. "/mining" displays general information regarding the mining skill, including the current Double Drop proc rate. /mctop Shows the top 10 people with the highest power level on your server. /mctop skillname Shows the top 10 people with the highest level in the specified skill on your server. /mcability Toggles whether or not you can activate abilities with right click. /mchud Brings up the GUI of the plugin. Spout Party commands: /party View information on your current party /party name Creates or joins a named party. /party q Leaves the current party. /p Toggles party chat on/off. /invite name Invites the named player to the current party. /accept Accepts a received party invitation. /party lock Locks the party you are in. Only works for party leader. /party password (password) Applies a password to your party. Only works for party leader. MySpawn Commands: (similar to ./sethome) /setmyspawn Sets the current location as your MySpawn. Once set, enables the use of /myspawn. /clearmyspawn Removes previously set MySpawn. Once cleared, the player will respawn at the default spawn location. /myspawn Teleports the player to the set MySpawn. Admin Commands: /mcgod Toggles god mode on/off. (Requires Permissions) /addlevels Adds that many levels to the named skill of the target player. (Requires Permissions) /addxp Adds the provided value in XP to the named skill of the target player. (Requires Permissions) /mob type amount Spawns the monster you want. (Requires Permissions) /moblist Views a list of monsters you can spawn. (Requires Permissions) /Xprate rate No/yes Set’s the current rate of mcMMO experience gain in the form of Temporary “events”. Now here are a list of skill i will be covering in this tutorial: MINING: Mining in McMMO provides one active ability and one passive ability. This skill works by using a pickaxe of any type on blocks that provide experience. Proceeding to the next level becomes harder as your level increases. Super Breaker Super Breaker causes you to instantly mine blocks for a period of time depending on your mining level. To activate this ability, one simply has to right click with a pickaxe in hand and begin mining. This ability also allows you to gain triple drops and effectively doubles the amount of extra drops, though it does do more damage to the pickaxe you are using. It is not always a good idea to be using a pickaxe with low durability with this ability as you may break it, which also does damage to yourself. Block Type XP Netherrack 30, Moss Stone 30, Stone 30, Sandstone 30, Glowstone 30 Coal Ore 100, Redstone Ore 150, End Stone 150, Obsidian 150, Iron Ore 250 Gold Ore 350, Lapis Lazuli 400, Diamond Ore 750. SWORDS: (Most of this is taken directly from the main McMMo wikia.) The Swords skills will give you even more reason to stab monsters between the eyes. Gaining skill in swords will help your swordsmanship, allowing you to gouge your enemies and bleed them to death. (exert from the McMMO wiki). Serrated Strikes Serrated Strikes will deal +25% damage and apply Bleed+ to enemies within a small radius of your target, how many enemies you can apply Bleed+ to will depend on the Sword Quality. Passive Abilities Bleed/Bleed+ Bleed will cause enemies to take damage every two seconds. If you apply bleed to a mob, it will bleed until it bleeds to death. The duration of the bleed is increased by your sword skill. At 1000 swords the bleed will last for 6 ticks causing 1/2 a heart every second, for a total of 3 hearts. With Serrated Strikes active, any person hit by the AoE Bleed, will bleed for 150% the normal duration, 9 ticks or 4 and 1/2 hearts. The chance to apply bleed is 0.1% for every skill level in Swords, with a max cap of 75% at Swords level 750. Bleed normally lasts for two seconds, however if your Swords skill is above 750 it will last for one tick longer than normal. Serrated strikes applies Bleed+ which lasts for 5 ticks regardless of skill. Bleeds can have their duration increased if another Bleed is applied. For example, say the player had 1 bleed on himself with 3 ticks remaining and another Bleed was applied with a value of 3 ticks, he would now have a Bleed wound that will bleed for 6 ticks. Counter Attack A counter attack takes the damage done to you, and returns half to the attacking person or mob. It will not work if you have half a heart remaining. The chance to perform a counter attack depends on your Swords level, and increases by 0.05 per level. Counter attack will not work on projectiles (Arrows, Ghast fireballs, etc). *NOTE* Monsters spawned from a Monster Spawner will not yield experience to combat skills (Swords/Axes/Unarmed/Archery) *NOTE* Unarmed is a skill where the player uses their fists to defend themselves. Like all Combat Skills, the Unarmed skill does not gain experience from attacking friendly or spawner mobs. If the circumustances are correct, your arm could do more damage than a diamond sword. This is one of my personal favorites and i will be adding many tips and tricks of my own to the regular standards of Unarmed. Leveling Unarmed: There are 3 main ways to level unarmed at a medium to fast xp rate. Player built mobfarms. (No spawners) By creating a dark room for mobs to spawn and fall down will lead to a large amount of mobs to train on in relative safety. Player vs Player. The fastest method is to fight other players with your fists or get another player to let them train on you. Nighttime hunting. Slowest of the 3 methods, because of the fact that mob’s only spawn at night and because of the danger involved. Spawner mobs 0 XP Hostile mobs 80 XP Non-hostile mobs 40 XP Player without armor 10-15 XP Leather armor 15-25 XP (depends on level) Iron and gold armor 10-25 XP (depends on level) Diamond armor 3-10 XP (depends on level) Iron Arm Style increases unarmed damage every 50 levels by 1. The maximum damage you can do with this skill is 8. You start out with +3 damage upgrade at level 0. Therefore the maximum damage is achieved at level 250 (not level 300 and not 400 either). +4 damage with level 50 unarmed damage with level 100 unarmed damage with level 150 unarmed damage with level 200 unarmed Maximum damage you can do in sum is 4 1/2 hearts. With a Minecraft Critical that would be 10 hearts. Disarming Unarmed allows players to disarm other players. The chance to disarm is 0.033% times a player's current skill level in Unarmed and can go up to a maximum of 33.33% at level 1000. Arrow Deflect Arrow deflect passively causes arrows that strike the player to harmlessly fall to the floor. Chance to deflect increases with 0.05% per level and caps at 50% chance at level 1000. This will be all i include for now but rest assured i will add more skills to this guide in the near future. If you have any suggestions please post them below. *Many aspects of the tutorial have been directly influenced by both personal experience and from the McMMO Wikia* UC banner1.png UC banner.png UC banner.png UC banner1.png